


he is firefly

by Amusuk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airbrush, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, firefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei. Based on like a firefly, a fanfic by kopi_luwak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he is firefly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopi_luwak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like a firefly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280396) by [kopi_luwak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak). 



> 1200x1600. Digital painting. Basically just airbsrushing randomly.   
> kkkk, hope you like it hun~! ;)


End file.
